WiiKnights
by The Local Outcast
Summary: What do you get when you cross various popular Nintendo games, five teenage gamers and a malevolent force bent on destroying both the world of Nintendo and our world? You get WiiKnights! An epic adventure based on Wii related proportions.


**WiiKnights**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Apartment 734_

_Ishikawa Highlands_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_2:34 PM_

"Mirai, is it here yet?" asked Ima (pronounced EE-muh)

"I think so." said Ima's twin sister, Mirai, carrying a large, brown, cardboard box into the living room

"This is it?" asked Ima "It looks a lot smaller than I expected."

"Aw, who cares about the size," said Mirai "It's the Wii for crying out loud."

"You're right. Anyway, what're we standing around for, let's open it!"

The Satoru twins immediately raced into the kitchen of their rather large apartment, pulled out a big pair of beige colored scissors that had a little bit of rust from not being used for a while and ran back into the living room where the box shipped from was sitting on the light brown and slightly dusty wooden coffee table. Ima then cut open the package (this took about five minutes since cardboard isn't the easiest thing to cut) and dug through the overwhelming pile of foam peanuts until his hands had hit something hard and smoothe.

He then felt for the edges, pulled the object out and there it was. A large, white box entitled on all sides with big, gray letters _Wii_ with a small Nintendo icon on the upper left corner of the box and a picture of the outrageously popular console itself and the controller commonly known as either the Wii remote or the WiiMote (no pun intended) by its side. The parcel didn't have constant lettering that described the many functions of the console unlike the box for Microsoft's Xbox 360 which actually had a diagram of the system on one side of its parcel. It was just a simple container with a simple title and (to put it quite bluntly) a not-so-simple world-wide wave of popularity that spreads like a virus (and by virus I mean the "Oh my God I MUST buy it!" sort of virus).

"Alright, it's here!" said Ima who was gazing at the box's colors which were glowing astoundingly in the light

"Ima, would you quit staring at the box?" asked Mirai after only a brief pause "If you do, you're going to make look like its only purpose in life is to be stared at."

"Ah! Right, sorry." said Ima

The twins both helped each other open the box and open the little plastic bags that contained equipment like the component cables. As they were freeing the equipment that was trapped inside their enclosing and somewhat impossible-to-open plastic prisons, the twins had noticed something mind-blowing, if not odd, about the WiiMotes that came with the system itself. Instead of the WiiMotes being simply white, they were different colors. One WiiMote was a shimmering gold color with a crimson red symbol painted on it that looked like a mixture of the emblems on the flags of various cities in Japan. Another WiiMote was colored neon fuchsia pink with a violet color of the same symbol on the gold WiiMote.

"Hey, why are the WiiMotes so colorful?" asked Ima "Aren't they supposed to be white?"

"Maybe they're like some sort of deluxe version or something?" said Mirai

"I guess," he said "Although they seem a bit much. I mean they look cool and all, but I think they're a little bit… flashy."

"I don't know," she said "But I kind of like them; especially the pink one."

After setting up the system, the twins then turned on the system and began to play the world-renowned, illustrious, and irresistible Nintendo-branded console known as the Nintendo Wii. The first game they started out with was the _Wii Sports_. After a half hour of that, they each took turns playing the Wii's current most popular game, the _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_ for about two hours. They even played another hour or two of _Mario Party 8_. After almost an entire day of playing with their new video games, their afternoon was suddenly interrupted.

"Kids, can you go downtown and run some errands?" asked Mrs. Satoru "I have to go to a meeting right now and I need you to get some groceries, okay?"

"Sure thing, mom!" said Mirai running over to the door to get her shoes on

"Just right after this round of _Shake It Up_." said Ima still remaining in front of the TV

"I meant now." said Mrs. Satoru

"Alright, alright, I'm going." said Ima exasperatedly as he paused the game and headed towards to the front door to put his shoes on

* * *

After they had put on their shoes, grabbed their wallets and the shopping list and headed out the front door, something phenomenal, if not bizarre, had happened. The TV screen all of the sudden began to emit some static. The two unique WiiMotes began to glow a mystifying display of white, pink, sky blue and silver. A slight breeze was blowing through the room making the curtains flap slowly yet elegantly. However, when Mrs. Satoru walked into the room, everything immediately went back to normal as if nothing had happened at all.

* * *

When the twins came out of the grocery store near by their apartment building with groceries in arms, the sun was halfway to disappearing behind the mountains in the horizon. For the first two minutes of the ten minute walk everything seemed normal with the crowded streets and sidewalks. But when they reached half way to home, the streets seemed deserted. There wasn't a person in sight. In its place, there was an eerie silence lingering about. 

"Hey, where did everybody go?" asked Mirai "It's like a ghost town here."

"Beats me," said Ima "Usually it's more noisy and crowded. This is a bit creepy."

"I don't know, I kinda like the silence." she said

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yeah, the city's always so busy. I think it's nice to have a little peace and quiet for a change."

"I think I like the noise better. At least it's more mundane."

"You know, for us twins, we sure don't seem alike."

"You're telling me."

Little did they know that while they were talking, someone, or some_thing_, was lurking in shadows following them. The twins heard some feet shuffling near by causing the both of them to stop and look around to find the cause of the noise. However, there was still no one in sight. Suddenly, the footsteps came again but this time, there was blonde-haired boy about their age running down the other side of the street dressed in a green _Quicksilver_ jacket, a pair of jeans, black sneakers and a black beanie. In a way, he looked as though he was being chased. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Ima

"Are you kidding me?!" panted the blonde boy "I'm totally freaking out, man! I was like, walking down the street minding my own business when all of the sudden, WHAM! Out of nowhere, these weird, like, monster dudes show up and they start chasing me down the street and-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" said Ima "Whaddya mean monsters?"

"There's like these things in black jumpsuits and these freaky looking masks and they carry stuff like knives, swords and shields and all that and-" said the boy

He was suddenly interrupted when a sudden roll of what sounded like thunder. As the noise grew louder and louder, it actually turned out to be a stampede; a stampede of black mysterious creatures with long limbs, tiny dorsal fins, black slits in their eyes and disturbing, white, mask-like faces. Frightened by the monsters' rather grotesque appearance, the twins accidentally dropped the groceries.

At first, there was only silence. Then, the monsters one at a time raised their heads and let out a horrifying howl that was loud enough to make a person's ears ring painfully. The monsters then charged at the three defenseless teenagers ready to tear them to pieces with their claws, knives, swords, teeth and whatever weapons they had. One of the monsters stabbed their claws into the ground and released a large beam of light purple energy hurling straight towards Ima. Suddenly, a fire ball the size of a basketball came out of nowhere and collided with the energy beam causing an explosion only ten feet away from the teens.

"Hey-a Mirage!" said an oddly familiar voice "Guess-a who!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two people landed in front of the teenagers. Their characteristics were strikingly familiar. Both of the people seemed to look alike except for their differences in height and color of clothing. Their similarities were of the same light blue eyes, black mustaches and light brown hair color. The shorter of the two was a male wearing a red hat with the letter 'M' marked on it along with a red long sleeve shirt, white gloves, jean overalls and brown shoes while the taller of the two (who was also male) who was also wearing white gloves, brown shoes and jean overalls instead had a green long sleeve shirt and a green hat with the letter 'L' marked on it. The demented beings growled in outrage as they saw their enemies.

"No way…" said the blonde haired boy in amazement

"It can't be…" said a shocked Mirai

"It's-a us!" said the two men

"Mario!" said the man in the red hat immediately

"And Luigi!" added the man in the green hat immediately after that

* * *

(AN: Okay, so since it's summer, my writing may be a tad bit slow 'cause of vacations, camps and my new Wii. Happy 4th!) 


End file.
